


The Father Figure

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I promise so much more is coming soon, M/M, Talking, This town loves Derek, mostly in derek's mind as he thinks, sorry this is short, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff talks to Derek about the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss me guys? Sorry I was gone so long. First I had a major case of "I have no idea what I'm doing!" all of a sudden like (part way through this scene actually), and that was mixed in with a whole lot of "I'm so busy I don't know what I'm doing!". Work, man, it sucks! I wish I could just write all the time instead. :D
> 
> So this isn't as long as I'd have liked it to be, but that's partly because I'm just getting some stuff out there. We have Derek's mind here, and lots of thinking, and I'm sorry it's so short, but I have the whole rest of the story in my mind now. I'm plotting it out and writing and I have a few solid days off this week (I can see clearly now, the work is gone!) so you might all get luck and get another bit up before next Friday! I'm certainly going to try to return to my regularly scheduled updates until this is finished so please bear with me as I do this.
> 
> Also, no beta, just finished writing it so I haven't read through to catch any errors either. If something major sticks out, lemme know? Otherwise, you've been warned! :D Thanks for reading!

“So, Derek, do you know why I’ve called you here?” Sheriff Stilinski asked Derek.

Derek was completely in the dark, so he shook his head no. What was he supposed to say as he was standing in the Sheriff’s office while Stiles was in school and he was supposed to be looking things up about Kali.

“I’ve called you here because of our mutual dislike of the town’s behavior towards Stiles. Have a seat Derek, we have some talking to do.”

His eyes were probably comically wide, Derek felt like they were bound to dry out before he was able to close them, but he sat down and his hands found each other in his lap. “Okay,” he said simply.

“The thing is that I can only deal with the problem as it’s presented to me, in the best way I can as an officer of the law. You on the other hand, you have something else you can do that I really can’t. Do you know what that is?” The dark eyebrows were raised at Derek and he felt himself fidgeting.

“Um… I can talk to them directly about their assumptions?” he suggested. He’d never gotten a talking to from someone’s father, much less such a particularly important father.

“That doesn’t seem to be working, does it Derek?” He clicked on a remote and the scene from the restaurant began playing. Derek watched as he stood up and grabbed the lady’s arm before she slapped Stiles and he felt his face flush.

“No sir, it doesn’t.” He took a breath and licked his lips. “I… I’ve been trying to tell them that they’re wrong about Stiles, but… I’m really sorry sir.”

“The thing is that we need a much more… hmm, broad stroke here. Something that is going to show the whole town, not just the individual pieces, that you aren’t going to stand for them behaving the way they are. Did you know that Stiles was pushed and grabbed at a gas station a week ago? Just before your first date.”

Derek’s eyes went wide. “That’s why… he had a bruise. I asked him about it but he didn’t want to talk about it at all. Just told me I didn’t have to fix everything.” His mind began to whirl, thinking over their actions, their conversations, and little things he thought now he should have caught began to show up. A flinch, a look of irritation when Stiles was in the store, how he’d sometimes walk across the street to avoid people on the other side. “He’s avoiding confrontation,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, well I’m not going to,” the Sheriff said and Derek realized he was looking down at his hands. Lifting his gaze, Derek frowned.

“What do you suggest?” he asked, and Stiles’ father got a gleam in his eyes.

“I suggest we work together to stop this. Are you in?”

“Yes sir,” Derek said firmly. “I am.” He wasn’t going to let everything go wrong when he was beginning to get things back on the right track.

*

The next three hours were some of the most mentally draining of Derek’s life. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, couldn’t believe everyone was going to hear the awful story, didn’t even want to read it when it came out. Part one of the Sheriff’s plans exhausted him so much he wasn’t sure he wanted to get to any other part. Hopefully this would work.

Hopefully.

He climbed into Stiles’ window afterwards and looked around the room. Judging by the mess, and the scents, Stiles hadn’t been here since he’d left for school that morning. Stiles would be back soon, Derek could wait. Honestly he just wanted to spend some time close to Stiles. There was a comfort in being close that he hadn’t experienced with many people. Not since the fire.

Of course he was thinking of the fire, of course he was. He’d just had all those memories dredged up and poked at for the last couple of hours. Derek didn’t like to talk at all about that, and now he’d just bared everything for the sake of what? His relationship with Stiles? That was true, but it was also more than that. He *wanted* to help Stiles. There was very little he wanted more.

Slipping onto the bed, Derek buried his face in the pillow, breathing in Stiles scent, rubbing his face in it. He should be doing that all the time, the scent was intoxicating, giving him a sense of purpose and a sense of belonging. Stiles was headstrong, obnoxious, irritating and obviously too bold for his own good, but Derek liked that. It wasn’t right, being with someone who wouldn’t stand up to him, and Stiles did that all the time. Every chance he got. It drove him crazy, but at the same time, was a relief. He wanted his beta’s to fall in line, but he wouldn’t want that out of a partner. Out of a Mate.

His spine stiffened as he thought that. Could Stiles be the one he wanted? Was it actually possible to have a human mate? Surely they couldn’t feel things as strongly as a werewolf did. Wouldn’t that dampen the bond? The only person Derek could ask was Peter, and he wasn’t sure he trusted his Uncle with anything, certainly not anything so important as mates and what that meant.

Turning on his back, Derek kept the pillow on his face and closed his eyes. If Stiles was his mate, then he could just have sex and figure that out. The bond would cement and they would know. That was rushing things though, pressing forward where Stiles deserved the wait, the dates and the dances and all that stuff. Stiles was worth spending time on, Derek knew that, he believed it, and that thought alone was enough to make him wonder about how much this relationship meant to him.

It meant everything. That was frightening, but also, in the pit of his stomach and spreading fast through his body, it was warm and delightful. Derek wanted this to last, to be worth it. He wouldn’t rush for anything, and he wanted to enjoy each stage. Taking another deep breath, he relaxed in Stiles’ bed and didn’t notice when he fell asleep.

*

It was dark when he awoke, and he was still alone in Stiles’ bed. Pushing the pillow off his face, he tried to listen so he would know what had woken him up. Ah, the front door opened and closed, and Derek could hear the Sheriff coming into the house. The sound of things going into the ashtray by the front door. A heavy footfall as the Sheriff took off his shoes. There was no sign of Stiles, and Derek slipped out of the window again.

He shouldn’t have stayed so long anyway, the night had fallen and he had things to do.


End file.
